Tears in the Night
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Based partly on a dream and a quirk in one of my musi's past. Slash!Smut. If that offends don't read, easy peasy, lemon squeezy.
1. Chapter 1

Topaz eyes watched his movements from across the room. Anyone could tell that the dark haired man was three sheets or more to the wind, his path erratic as he ricochetted off of people, a glass tumbler held precariously in his hand. It could have been the lights making his eyes play tricks on him but Hunter swore that he seen glistening tracks streaking his cheeks. Curious he watched as someone grabbed the back of his loose black cargo pants and pulled him close, groping the firm backside as they ravished his mouth. From his spot he couldn't see who it was but he could see that the elder Hardy was trying to pull away. With stride that was both quick and steady Hunter moved over, his brain screaming at him as to why he even cared, it wasn't as if he had a claim to the dark southerner.

"Hey Orton, I don't really think he wants you to touch him." He called out when he got close enough to see the arms that looked like they had been rolled in dirt rather than covered in ink that were wrapped vice like around Matt's thick waist.

Randy looked up from the throat he had been biting on and smirked, licking his lips as he released Matt, backing up even with his hands raised in a defensive manner.

"Hey there big guy, I didn't know you had him picked out for tonight." He purred, his silver eyes flicking over the silent man and glowing as he reached up and trailed the back of his knuckles over Matt's cheek. "Course we can always share. Matty don't mind tag teaming, do ya sweetcheeks?"

Matt didn't say anything, he just stood there with his head hung; his loose curls framing his face and keeping it blocked from nosey onlookers, his glass shaking terribly in his hand. The posture both concerned and fanned the deeply buried flames in Hunter's belly, making his gut tighten slightly as the sudden unwarranted image of Matt on his knees with his head bowed flashed before his eyes.

"You, of all people should know that I don't share." He growled as he stepped closer to the two men, dropping his voice even lower as he continued. "After all, you seen what I did to Dave when he tried to muscle in on what I had marked. You remember, dontcha Randy..."

With a self satisfied smirk Hunter watched as Randy's face went crimson, his eyes dropping back to the table in front of him at the reminder of the fights that used to happen almost nightly in the Evolution stable. Taking advantage of the distraction Matt moved away, mingling back into the crowd before Hunter could say anything. Randy let out a snort and turned back to his table, his eyes roaming over the blushing man across from him; his own slight embarassment pushed to the back of his mind. With an eyeroll Hunter moved away, what Randy did was really none of his buisness and his brain snarled at him for even butting in in the first place. He was heading back to his corner when he seen the mop of dark curls whisking from the hotel bar, the glass nearly slipping from his hand as he weakly pushed his way through the double doors that led to the lobby. Looking around Hunter seen Glenn detatch himself from Mark and head the same way and he quickened his pace to reach the glass before the bald man, hissing at him to find himself some other entertainment for the night.

He caught up with Matt at the elvators, growling at anyone that looked like they were going to engage the dark haired man in conversation while his mind bellowed at him to return to his table in the bar and forget all about whatever mission he had set himself on. Hesitantly he placed a hand on Matt's arm making him jerking around so hard that he tumbled to the floor, the amber liquid in the glass splashing over his face and leaving glistening trails on his skin as is coursed over his cheeks and down this neck. With a head shake Hunter reached down and pulled Matt to his feet, frowning when Matt pressed close and ran his tongue over his lips, his brown eyes hazed with alcohol.

"Well, looks who we have here." He drawled, his accent deeper due to the poisoned brew flowing through his veins. "N'er image-imagin-thought Ah'd have the Game after meh."

"Look kid," Hunter stopped and steered Matt into the elevator when the doors opened, sighing when he felt Matt's hands wandering over his fly, groping firmly and practically purring. "Hey, stop that." Hunter slapped his hands away, frowning when Matt laughed throatily.

"What's wrong blondie? Ain't n'er got head in an elelator?" A loud hiccup ended the question, making Matt giggle again as he dropped down to his knees and teasingly pulled the zipper down on Hunter's jeans.

"Get up." Hunter growled as a ding sounded moments before the doors slid open.

Matt tried to comply but in the end Hunter had to help him, wrapping his arm around Matt's waist to keep him from falling over as he wobbled. As one shuffling entity they started down the hall, Hunter ignoring the looks of the few members of the roster they encountered, the whispered jeers not as quiet as the owners of the cutting remarks thought they were. Matt's hands were everywhere and Hunter had to stop for moment as his blood started to congeal in his body, his brain shutting down and his baser instincts taking over.

"Where's your room Hardy?" He gruffed, his eyes starting to turn molten as he stared at the drunken siren next to him.

"Why?-Why mah room?" Matt pulled away shakily, staring up at Hunter with a lopsided grin on his face that Hunter fought hard to ignore. "Wouldn't you-yer room be bettah?"

"Kid I don't know what you're playing at..."

Hunter was stopped in mid sentence by Matt pressing close and crashing their lips together, his body flush against Hunters as one hand snaked down to rub again at Hunter's fly. The sweet, heady taste of what Matt had been drinking filled Hunter's mouth with each bold stroke of Matt's tongue. He tried to take control of the kiss, but Matt pulled away, running his finger down the center of Hunter's chest and stopping only when the digit caught on the waist band of his jeans.

"Ya ain't gotta pretend Hunner. Ah know what ya want." Matt gripped Hunters' crotch tightly, running his thumb over the slowly stretching fabric and leering as he stood on tip toe to whisper in Hunter's ear. "An Ah can't wait to taste ya."

"Hardy the only thing you're going to be tasting tonight is going to be the alcohol making a return trip through your mouth." Hunter sighed as he disentangled himself from Matt's arms. "Look Hardy, just tell me where you're room's at..."

"Why? We're juss gunna end up in yer room Hunner, why play these games?"

Matt's slurred sentence was cut off by him pulling Hunter close and slamming their lips together once more before his hands delved down the front of Hunter's jeans, cupping and rubbing as they stumbled back against a wall. Hunter felt as if he was choking on the tongue being rammed down his throat so he did the only thing he could think of, he fisted his hands in Matt's hair and switched their positions, a loud growl clawing it's way from his throat as he threw caution to the wind and practically devoured Matt, his hands now gripping large handfuls of ass and dragging him as close as he could before basically slamming Matt up against the wall.

"Is this what you wanted Hardy? Hmmm, are you the rough cum slut that I hear about?"

He didn't give Matt time to answer the growled and snarled questions, he just forcefully took Matt's lips again, his tongue snaking in and boldy roaming around; tasting the dark sweet recess and groaning when he felt Matt push back against him. The movement brought their bodies even closer and to anyone that walked by it looked like to two lovers making up for lost time; hands twisted in hair and hips grinding against one another in a need too strong to wait until they were behind closed doors. Hunter couldn't deny the throbbing that seemed to vibrate through his body and with a deep rumbling grumble Hunter pulled away and stood glaring at Matt; his brain fogged from the kissses and Matt's still wandering hands.

"Follow me." He barked as he turned on his heel and started down the hall, his hand digging in his back pocket for the card key to his room. He didn't have to look back to know that Matt was following, it was something he could feel, almost as if the burning drag of Matt's eyes as they flicked over him were an actual phsyical caress and he was thankful that his room was only a few doors away. Warm hands wandered his back as he slipped the card into the device, the light blinking green as Hunter reached around to pull Matt in front of him. As one they slammed into the room and Hunter pinned Matt up against the wall, growling as the dark haired man panted and moaned; his back arching from the hard impact and his hands gripping Hunter's biceps for leverage.

"Hardy I didn't in--"

"I have a question Hunner." Matt breathed coquettishly, his eyes half lidded as he wetted his lips suggestively.

"And what's that?"

"Do you sleep on your stomach?"

"..........No." The absurdity of the question made Hunter blink and Matt laugh, the sound echoing lowly in the room.

"Well do you mind if I do?"

"Depends on what version of sleep your're talking about there Hardy." Hunter leered as he planted a hand on either side of Matt's head; caging him in. "Because the version I'm thinking of has you face down with that pretty ass in the air..."

The leer on his face intenisified when he felt Matt tremble, the fleshy petals of his kiss swollen lips moving despite no sound coming from them.

"What's the matter Matty? Cat got your tongue?" Hunter jeered mockingly as he leaned in, holding Matt's gaze hostage with the burning topaz of his eyes. "Or perhaps you're just playing at being a slut. I think you're nothing more than a sweet, mewling little cock tease; you make all these boys think you're gunna offer up that sweet ass of yours but when push comes to shove, you go quiet and find a way to weasel out of it." He brought one hand down and grabbed a handful of Matt's ass, squeezing hard enough to make the Southerner yelp. "So which is it Hardy, are you the easy lay I hear about or are you just a cock tease that hasn't yet been taken to task for his slut-like ways?"

Hunter couldn't help but growl lowly as Matt wiggled between him and the wall; effectively stuck between a rock and an extremely 'hard' place as it were. Matt's airy pants transformed into harsh gulps of air as he eyed Hunter's lips, the pale pink glimmering from where Hunter flicked his tongue out to wet them. The air was electric between them and Hunter was only mildly surprised when jolts ran through his fingertips as he ran the fleshy pads up from Matt's rounded rear to skim under the nearly skin tight shirt that Matt had on.

"Your silence is telling Hardy. a true slut wouldn't be holding their tongue when asked, just the opposite in fact, they'd be putting those dirty little tongues of theirs to work to get what they want." The hand under Matt's shirt drifted upwards some more until it came in contact with one of Matt's already hard nipples, clamping down on it then twisting cruelly, "I think it's time I showed you Hardy what cock teases get when they tease the wrong person."

The trailed off sentence hung heavy in the air, making Matt's stomache knot up and Hunter used his free hand to capture both of Matt's wrists to wrench them up, the action wringing another gutteral whimper from the ebony haired tempter. His big brown orbs closed and Hunter's guts twisted and lurched when he heard Matt muttering softly.

"What was that Hardy....." He barked, not daring to believe that the soft words had left Matt's mouth.

"I said yes sir."

"Answer me Hardy, are you calling me Sir because of my clout in the back or because you know what saying it means?" His hand tightened on Matt's wrists, grinding the bones together and the pleasured whimper that followed solidified at least one of Hunter's thoughts about the elder Hardy.

"I know what it means."

The excitment in Hunter's gut exploded and he let Matt's wrists loose, reaching up to grip his chin and hold Matt's head still, his eyes boring holes into Matt's as he searched for something in the molten chocolatey depths that would either back up Matt's words or disprove them. Instead all he found was a deep sorrow cloaked by shame and a thin layer of alcohol. While his body was still turned on to the point of painful Hunter banked the feelings and talked low and slow so that even in Matt's liquored up mind he couldn't misenterpret the words.

"Are you sure you know Matty? Cos I don't think you do. I still think you're just a cock tease."

"No sir. This ain't mah first go round with this."

"You say that real pretty Hardy, perhaps I should see what else you do pretty....."

Hunter purposely left the sentence hang, watching each move of Matt's body as he twisted and shifted in his confinded spot, his breath coming is soft exhales.

"Ah can do plenty purty sir."

The defiant and mouthy answer made Hunter smile; letting him know that while he shook Matt up he didn't intimidate him. With a low growl that sounded like a purr he moved away from the wall and pulled Matt with him, landing a sharp slap to the rounded globes that were encased by the cargo pants.

"Well I hoped one of those things is giving head Hardy, you're mewling slut mouth has left me in a quite a perdicament."

The leer that was on Hunter's face fell when Matt dropped to his knees and within minutes had Hunter naked from the waist down and buried down his throat; the tight, hot muscles constricting and squeezing the sensitive head as one of Matt's warm hands cupped his balls. Wide eyed Hunter looked down, watching as Matt bobbed slowly at first, the hard suction twisting Hunter's guts tighter and tighter the quicker Matt moved. He could see Matt's throat stretched, the swallowing motions making it look like Matt was trying to gulp down an orange whole and it caused him to groan out as he reached down and fisted his hand in Matt's hair, pulling him away and back to his feet.

"So I was wrong. You're not a cock tease, ain't no tease I've ever ran across that sucked cock that well."

With a decidedly slutty smile Matt licked his lips, reaching his hand out to fondle and stroke the hard flesh, pulling hard and twisting his hand on every other downwards stroke. It was enough to make Hunter shove Matt towards the bed and press his face into the sheets, pawing at the cargos until he managed to practically tear them off. If Matt was uncomfortable it didn't show, he was arching and moaning as he wiggled and pressed back against Hunter; his cries falling like the sweetest music to Hunters' ears as he laid a few rapid fire slaps to the bared backside.

"I'm in too big a hurry to play with you right tonight Hardy, but what I'm going to do is fuck you hard Matty."

The growled sentence was puncuated by Hunter sliding home completely, his teeth bared as the tight sheath hugged him mercilessly. The sudden invasion made Matt yelp and buck, forcing Hunter deeper and his face into the blankets.

"Take it Matty, you know you want this...." Hunters lips peeled back from his teeth in intense pleasure as he started a quick, brutal pace not giving Matt any time to adjust to his size or speed. "Ohhh shit Matty, so fucking tight for a little slut....feel me deep inside Matty and know, know that you can't get this anywhere else....."

The words flowed so quickly from Hunter that he wasn't aware of what he was saying, his mind completely blown by the torturous tightness that had him ensheathed. Each long hard thrust was met by Matt pushing back, his olive tan skin covered in a light sheen of sweat; his back arched beautifully as he lowered himself down to his forearms, giving Hunter access to the sweet hell he was trapped in. Hunter placed his hands on either side of Matt's head, thrusting down with every ounce of force in his body, angling himself just right so that each stroke brushed across that special bundle of nerves that made Matt cry and writhe wantonly under him.

"Mine Hardy, this is mine now." Hunter reached down to tug at Matt's arousal, groaning against the salty skin of Matt's neck when he felt the silky feel of the dripping liquid against his skin.

"Ye-yes sir, you-yours..." Matt wailed as his body stiffened, the flesh that was held tightly in Hunter's grip expanding more before he exploded; the pearly hot cream hitting the sheets and dribbling over Hunter's hand.

Matt screamed hoarsely, the bulk of the sound smothered by a pillow that he shoved almost all the way down his throat as he rode out his orgasm. The clenching on Hunter's aching erection proved to be too much and with a howl that shook the ceiling he clamped his hands on Matt's shoulders and pounding into him, the snapping his hips stilling as he fired deep in Matt, some of the thick essesnce leaking out of the stretched and abused hole before he even pulled out. Breathlessly Hunter collasped on Matt's back, his arms wrapping loosely around the thick waist and holding him tight as Hunter then pitched to the side, not even bothering to slide free from Matt's body.

"Fuck Hardy...."

The words trailed off when he felt Matt struggling to get loose, his body pushing and shifting against Hunter and making him stir back to life.

"Jesus kid, lemme rest up some before we move on to round two." The struggling continued until Hunter pulled free and pinned him on his back, settling down between Matt's thighs to keep him still. "What's with the fight kid? I wasn't that bad..."

"No, you were perfect, it's juss time for me to go." Matt mumbled.

"Go? Go where?"

"Back to mah room. Ya got what ya wanned, so now Ah'll leave."

Hunter shook his head and blinked, the slightly slurred words not making sense to his pleasure warped mind.

"Leave.......as in getting up from my nice, warm bed and vamoosing off."

"Yes."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"That's juss hows it goes si--Hunner. You get wann an Ah leave."

Hunter yawned and settled down more firmly, his arms once more moving down to wrap around Matt's middle; hugging him close as he stared into the now shimmering coffee colored orbs.

"Kid if I wanted you to leave I would have thrown you against the wall, or bent you over a chair. Besides, in case the alcohol has clouded your brain, I clearly laid claim to you. You are now mine and you'll be staying in my bed."

"What about m--"

"What did I just say, you are mine, you're not to leave this bed or this room without me or my permission. At least not until I get you collared up so everyone knows that you're off the market."

"C-collared?" Matt stuttered as his body went still, his large doe eyes wide.

"Yea, you said you understood what calling me Sir meant.......were you lying?"

"No sir."

"Well then, I've never been one to let a good potiential sub go to waste."

"Bu-but..."

"No butts." Hunter said firmly, one of his large hands coming up to cup Matt's cheek as the thumbed the satiny smooth skin. "Look kid, right now I'm toasted, you wore me out. So we're going to talk about this in the morning. For now just rest, sleep well because if I'm not mistaken you've not had a good nights sleep in a long time."

Matt shook his head and closed his eyes, the forlorn look on his face making Hunter's guts twist again; only this time it wasn't a pleasurable sensation. No more words passed between them, Hunter just kept Matt wrapped tightly in his arms; holding him close as sleep drifted down and enshrouded them, a contented smile on one face and silent tears coursing down the other.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright, I know I said that this was an OST. But we all know how those tend to end up for me. So just sit back and enjoy the ride and I swear upon all that is holy that I am working on my other fics. Please bear with me my loyal readers._

_I own no one, I am making NO money offa this. Got it? Good. On with the fic._

* * *

Morning brought the stinging realization that Hunter was alone; a pillow clutched in his arms instead of Matt's warm, smooth body. A severe jolt of disappointed shot through his body, closing his throat and making his chest tight; the foreign feeling confusing him and adding to the swirling headache that had already started to form behind his eyes. With a mental shake and low snarl Hunter pushed himself from the bed, the only thought other than he'd been duped being that he was going to find Matt and demand answers from him. The pain fanged anger bit deep, forcing him to stalk the hotel in search of an answer as to where Matt had hid himself away.

He questioned a few people before cornering the one person that always seem to know where the dark Hardy seemed to be hiding. The short Canadian smirked as he lounged against the wall, his normally perfectly gelled hair plastered to his forehead as water still dripped down his chest and back to be sucked away by the thick terry cloth towel. With a barely contained growl Hunter ran his hand over his hair, his eyes set in a steely glare.

"Listen Irivne, I don't really care about what I dragged you from, just tell me where Hardy is." Hunter said slowly, his voice low and rough.

"Why did he take off with your wallet?"

"No."

"Then why do you wanna know?" Chris' smirk took on a sultry twist as he played with the tucked in end of his towel.

"Why does it matter. I just want to talk to the kid but no one seems to know where he went. Now if you would like to keep your job and your steady stream of man meat that comes in and out of your room, I suggest you tell me."

The no nonsense tone in Hunter's voice made the carefree, seductive smile drop from Chris' lips and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair and making the bleached tips stick up every which way.

"Listen, Vince sent Matt home to deal with what's going on with Jeff, which both you and I know is just his way of saying 'You'd better make sure that you ain't in it or else you'll be sucking Hogan's cock just to be able to sweep TNA's floor'." Chris' mocking expression and tone of voice made a smile tease H's lips but he squashed it as he curtly thanked the shorter blonde and left.

Once back in his room Hunter settled down into one of the large chairs, his chest reverberating with an ache that Hunter was sure shouldn't be there. With a frown he moved from his chair to rifle through his bag for his cell phone, his eyes scanning the large list of contacts until he found Matt's name. His thumb hovered over the call button but at the last minute he growled and flung the little electronic device away, mentally snarling at himself for acting like a smitten school girl.

The days turned into a week and then that one week turned to two, each day the surging disappointment and out right anger at being left like a drunken mistake ate deeper at Hunter. His mood was mostly surly and it didn't take a lot to provoke a shouting match that often preceded a boxing round. Those around him thought nothing of it, they knew when to just back down and leave him to seethe in quiet. So it came as quite a shock on Friday as Hunter wove his way through the crowded airport terminal that the familiar mane of chocolaty curls was standing near the boarding gate trading smiles and not so discreet touches with Morrison. Even with the ridiculous jewel covered glasses Hunter could tell that he was eyeing Matt up as an easy conquest, it was all written in the over confident smirk on his lips and the way his hand drifted over Matt's arm.

It was the final straw, Hunter's barely controlled anger bubbled and he shoved his way through the rest of the crowds, leaving scowling talent and crew alike scattered behind him. As he made it to the couple that were evidently too engrossed with one each other to notice anyone else, he heard Matt laugh throatily; the sound sending him back to the hallway two weeks earlier right before Matt kissed him. With a quiet snarl he placed his hand on Matt's arm and watched with a tight smile as the flirty grin on Matt's face fell away when he seen who it was.

"I hate to interrupt but I need to have a word with you."

The tone belied the words and Morrison excused himself, working his way through the crowd of people quickly. With an exaggerated sigh Matt turned his attention to Hunter, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest. The diva-ish action had Hunter's lips quirking up into a sort-of smile and his stomach started to knot up when he seen what Matt was wearing. His button down shirt hugged him in all the right places and the cargos though hanging loose were doing nothing to hide the rounded form of Matt's ass.

"This word you want to have had better be good."

The growled sentence wiped the tiny smile from Hunter's face and his comeback was just as gravelly but twice as loaded with threat.

"I wasn't aware that I had to have something 'good' to say to my pet in order to talk to him." Matt opened his mouth to say something but Hunter cut him off, his eyes narrowing as he reached up and pinched Matt's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "No, and unless you want everyone to hear what I'm about to say, I suggest you follow me..."

Hunter let the sentence trail off and turned, walking over to the restrooms. He didn't need to look back to see if Matt was following, he could practically see the twisted sour expression as he mumbled so low that even he couldn't understand what he was saying. Hunter moved to open the door and smirked as Matt stalked past him to lean sulkily against one of the cracked and dirty sinks. He kicked the door shut and turned the lock to give them some sort of privacy.

"I don't know what you've heard but I don't do..."

Hunter held his hand up and cleared his throat, raising his voice slightly.

"Official police business, please exit the restroom in a neat and orderly line."

"What the..."

Once more Matt was cut off as the sound of flushing sounded and one of the doors swung open, a red faced patron shuffled passed, a muffled 'excuse' me sounding as he headed to the sink. A couple of minutes later, he nodded his head and let himself from the room. Hunter waited another couple of minutes before re-locking the door and stared at Matt, his arms crossed over his chest as the dark eyed hell-cat's gaze flicked to and fro.

The silence wore on and Hunter had to suppress a laugh as the confident, cocky facade wore away. Hunter moved and leaned against the wall of the last stall, his legs crossed at the ankle and his eyebrow quirked as Matt started to physically fidget.

"Look, I don't normally do public type things but..."

"Shut up."

The barked command made Matt jump but he didn't heed the words.

"What?"

"You heard me. Shut your mouth."

"If we're not speaking why are we in here with the door locked." Matt pressed.

Instead of speaking Hunter pushed away from the wall and grabbed Matt by the shoulders and spun him around; pressing him against the wall forcefully. One of Hunter's hands slipped down Matt's arm to his wrist and pulled it backwards slightly as the other snaked down Matt's chest to his stomach. The feeling of Matt's breath hitching at the touches made Hunter's gut knot further and he slowly inched his and back up, popping the buttons on Matt's shirt open.

"Hu-hunter, I..uh..."

"I didn't tell you to speak Hardy."

The sentence was growled without malice but Hunter snaked his hand up a little higher and grabbed one of Matt's nipples, wrenching it just hard enough to make Matt whimper. At the feel of Matt grinding back against him, Hunter raised his knee and pressed up; swallowing his groans as Matt all but ground against him, working himself wantonly.

"Such a slut Hardy." Hunter sneered as he rubbed his knee back and forth.

Hunter slowly drifted the fingers that were tormenting Matt's nipple down his chest, abdomen and over the swell of his hip; the muscles trembling and clenching hard as the skin turned feverish beneath the calloused fingertips. Every little breath that escaped his plump lips sounded as if they were being dredged up from the very bottom of his soul and Hunter fought hard to control his raging lust. He teased the button on Matt's cargo's as he released the hold on Matt's arm, planting the now freed hand against the wall and leaning in to nip hard at the back of Matt's neck.

"Hun-hunter......ohhhh shittttt....."

Hunter could tell just from the increasingly slutty sounds pouring from Matt's mouth that his sinfully ensnaring eyes had rolled back into his skull; the grinding movements becoming more erratic as Matt's fingers scrabbled at any piece of Hunter's skin they could reach. One of Matt's hands locked over Hunter's hand where it toyingly plucked at the button and worked it into the stretched and overly humid pants. Hunter laughed and withdrew his hand; leaning back close to growl in Matt's ear.

"What's the matter little slut? Are you wanting to get off?" Matt mewled and nodded his head, the hand not down his pants coming up to anchor in Hunter's hair and pull. "I don't think so, you don't touch me unless I tell you too...." Hunter pulled the hand out and slapped it against the wall, covering it with the hand he was using to balance himself. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions Matt, and your answers will decide weather or not I'm going to let you get off."

"Fu-fuc-fuck you Hunter." Matt's harsh pants gave the spat words a breathy quality, making Hunter laugh at the strong willed showing.

"Maybe, if you do as I say and give me the answers I want....."

"I don't need you to get off.....there are plenty of men on the roster that would kill for the chance to feel me riding them...."

The sentence made Hunter growl and he bit down hard on the back of Matt's neck, pressing his knee up even further, the action doubling the griding and shifting movements even more.

"That wasn't what I was looking for Hardy and apparently you're little vacation softened your already weak brain. You are mine." Hunter accentuated the words by shoving his hand down the front of Matt's pants and cupping the swollen sack, rolling it gently as he spoke. "That means there will be no more sleeping with others, no more sluttish game playing or teasing. All of this," He gave the sack a firm squeeze before bringing his hand up to caress the base of the shaft, chuckling lowly as Matt arced away from him. "Is mine."

"You're the one soft in the head." Matt gasped as he tried to quiet his rioting senses, his body twisting and moving on it's own as it sought out it's release. "What we had was one night. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not yours, I only said it to get what I want."

"Is that so." Hunter stopped all his touching and turned Matt around, practically ripping the cargos from his body and smiling lustfully when it was made obvious that Matt hadn't worn any underwear that day."You little slut, every pore smelling and oozing sex, gagging for someone--anyone to get you off. I bet you were planning on taking Morrison and joining the mile high club weren't ya?" Hunter didn't wait for an answer he just turned and bent Matt over the sink, bringing his hand down hard on the fleshy part of Matt's ass just above his thigh. "I'm going to mark this ass of yours and make sure you remember this. You're mine now, you gave me your word and don't you ever forget that."

"Y-yes sir..."

The involuntary answer was heart felt and the already hard knotted guts twisted further; Hunter placing a hand on each side of the cool ceramic sink and after freeing himself from his jeans, slammed into Matt with every ounce of force in his body, the sound of their skin slapping together obscene as it echoed back to them.

"Tell me Matt, did it feel as good saying it as it did hearing it?"

"I-I-I...."

"Your tight little busted up ass is mine," Hunter managed to thrust harder and harder, slamming Matt into the sink and making him cry out. "You're not gonna walk for days, every ache is gonna make you hungrier for the exquisite pain that only my cock and body can give you." Hunter growled again, one hand leaving the sink to grip into a fleshy hip, immediate bruises popping on the tanned skin. "I'm gonna coat your insides with every drop, mark you as mine, its going to shoot so deep inside you you'll be coughing it up, every pore smelling of me, every breath you take filled with my scent." Hunter pressed his chest down hard against Matt's back, using the new position to piston in and out hard and faster than before.

Hunter knew that every bone shattering thrust pushed Matt closer and closer to the edge, and he watched in amusement as Matt's hands scrabbling against the cold porcelain he was pressed tightly against. Holding off wasn't in Hunter's cards and as he released he reached down and clamped his hand around the base of Matt's shaft, keeping him from pitching into the void with him. After each thick, hot spurt had exploded from his body Hunter pulled himself free and pulled Matt's cargos' back up, ignoring the sputtered pleas and whimpered threats. He moved back and smirked, making no move to cover himself when Matt turned to glower at him; the fly of his pants stretched to their breaking point.

"What the fuck was---"

"If you want to behave like a slut, then I'm going to treat you like a slut.....and I don't let sluts get off."

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but Hunter just pulled his boxers and jeans up and made himself presentable before turning the lock and exiting the bathroom, sticking his head in a moment later to call out tauntingly.

"Have a nice flight Matty. You know where to find me if you need me...."

Matt's aggravated howl echoed in the silence room and Hunter sauntered over to the waiting area, his smirk even wider when he thought about going and making Matt get off in his pants once they got on the plane and forcing the dark haired man to sit in their combined juices until the end of the flight. The blissful thought, combined with the peaceful post sex glow lulled Hunter into a light doze; leaving him completely unaware of the dark glower aimed at him as Matt slid into one of the hard plastic chairs.

* * *

_A/N 2: Also I have to give credit where credit is due, some of H's lines were used from an RP with my lovely Lavaburd. Her H is the inspiration flame to my Matty. Mucho lovage my Lava. 3_


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride was pure torture for Matt, he spent most of it shifting in his seat before he finally gave into himself and spent some quality time in the bathroom; trying to stay as quiet as possible so as not to alert those that were seated near the toilets would be any wiser as to what he was doing. As hard as he tried every time he'd get into a steady rhythm something would throw him off and in the end he just slunk back to his seat; dropping down into it and scowling as the throbbing in his pants grew worse. He tried to force himself to sleep; thinking that maybe if he was unconscious then it wouldn't be so bad on him. Unfortunately his tormentor had other plans.

Just as Matt was drifting off the feel of someone next to him had his eyes popping back open and he groaned when he seen Hunter's smug face; the warm topaz eyes glittering hotly as they drug over his face and down to the impressive tent that there was no chance of hiding. Matt shifted; his face red at the slow, obvious visual caress, his already tight pants seemingly growing even tighter. He sucked in a breath and was unable to do more than watch as Hunter trailed his finger tips over the pulsating bulge, pinching the head just enough to send pain edged pleasure zipping through his body and making him whimper and arch.

"Tsk,tsk. This must be," Hunter stopped his soft words and leaned into Matt; his teeth grazing the sensitive lobe while he growled, his hand engulfing the hard member and rubbing hard. "Completely uncomfortable for you. If I were you Matt, I'd do something about it right. a. way."

"I-I..." He trailed off, his face growing even redder as he mumbled. "I tried, didn't get off..."

Hunter pulled back and blinked before laughing; his hand squeezing ever harder as he rubbed and teased; his eyes glinting as he leaned close again, his warm breath puffing against Matt's ear and making the dark haired man shiver and writhe.

"Matty, are you telling me that you couldn't get yourself off?" He smirked as Matt nodded meekly; growling low as he drug the point of his tongue around the shell of Matt's ear. "Or maybe it's because deep down you know that if you got yourself off I'd be displeased, and you know you don't to displease me."

"N-no." Matt squeaked, his eyes fluttering closed as he tried to keep himself from responding to Hunter's words and touches. "I-I just perfer someone elses hands on my body..."

"Is that so Hardy?" Deftly Hunter managed to pop the button and undo the fly quickly; slipping his hand into the tight confines of Matt's cargos and palming the rigid length with a wolfish grin. "I still think you haven't because you really want me to take care of this..."

"M-ma-maybe. After all it is _your fault _I'm in this condition."

The sulky tone of voice and poked out bottom lip made Hunter chuckle and he slid his hand from Matt's pants to lay it gently on Matt's thigh; the fingers curling possessively into the flesh.

"Y'know Matty if you had just listened to me earlier you would have gotten off. But you let your mouth run away with you; so I had to punish you."

Matt blinked; scowling as he pushed Hunter's hand off of him and getting to his feet, his eyes flashing hotly as he stared down at the seated, smirking man.

"Punish me? I'm not a child. I don't get _punished _for having an opinion."

"Of course not Matty, I would never punish you for that, it was your attitude; it was disrespectful."

Hunters voice was saturated with arrogance and Matt bristled; his lips compressed into a straight line and his right hand balling into a fist as he warred with himself to keep from spouting off the loud, angry words that were stinging his tongue and burning his throat. Hunter re-situated himself, his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankle with his lips tilted in his superior smirk that was slowly driving Matt insane.

"Disrespectful? I'm disrespectful?"

"Yes, and loud. You're getting pretty loud." Hunter laughed and shook his head; sending the sunlit locks swishing about his face. "You Southerners, I always heard you were soft in the head, but I never really thought it was true."

The muscle beneath Matt's eye started to twitch and before he could stop himself his hand lashed out and swiped across Hunter's face, leaving a large red print and a loud '_SMACK_' behind. The chatter of those around them stopped and Matt swallowed; his eyes still flashing but wide as it sunk in what he had done. For his part Hunter stayed seated; bringing his hand up and rubbing the stinging mark lightly as he laughed slowly. Soon the sound around them increased back to normal volume when it was obvious that Matt wasn't going to get massacred. Hunter's eyes told a different story; the once warm depths were cold and Matt could just imagine the thoughts racing through his brain.

"Hunt-"

"Sit."

"Hey-"

"I said sit."

The clipped words and violent glare left no room for argument and with a deep swallow Matt found himself sitting back quickly in his chair; his face in flames-both embarrassed and fiery angry-as he snuck looks at the large blonde man to his right. Twice he tried to strike up conversation but each time it was struck down by a glare and barked word; each promising something larger happening when the plane touched down in Houston.

"Get some sleep."

The growled command made Matt jump and he turned wide eyes to Hunter; surprised to see him still looking forwards but holding a glass of clear liquid then; tilting his hand and making it slosh back and forth before lifting it to take a careful sip. Matt opened his mouth to say something but Hunter raised his hand, the barked order lower in volume than before and holding more authority.

"I said sleep."

With a grumble Matt sat back against the seat; his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip poked out like child sat in a time out. He felt rather than seen Hunter turn towards him and he quickly swiveled his head to look out the window; growling softly when he felt Hunter's hand on his thigh.

"Look kid, get some sleep. You're gonna need it, just because your slutty partner in crime Jericho walks around all red eyed and tired looking doesn't mean you are. Just close those pretty eyes of yours and rest."

"I'm not tired."

The hand on his thigh left and Matt let out a small sigh of relief; until the hand gripped his chin and turned his head back so that they were staring at one another, Hunter's eyes glowing amber fire as his thumb dug into the point of Matt's chin. For a long moment they just stared, Matt trying to put on that he wasn't intimidated by the larger man and Hunter sitting stoically; his thoughts and emotions hidden behind a wall of ice. Finally Hunter broke the silence between them; his thumb moving gently over the small triangle of downy hair on his chin, his voice low but stern.

"Matt, get some sleep. You look over worked; your shoulders are slumping and I don't want you falling a sleep on me later."

"I'm not tired." Matt reiterated, his words belied by a yawn and he glared at Hunter when a small smirk graced the strong features.

"Really? Because you just proved yourself to be a liar country boy."

Matt couldn't help his childish reaction and stuck his tongue out at Hunter; yawning again and finally laying his head back. He heard Hunter chuckle and he growled lightly before falling into a light sleep; the bouncing and gentle jostling of the plane helping to push him further into dream land. Besides him Hunter sighed; a ghost of smirk on his face as he gently touched the fading mark, giving props to the sleeping man for doing something that not many dared to do.

In what seemed like mere minutes Matt felt himself jostled awake and he blinked groggily; snarling when he seen Hunter still seated next to him. With a petulant scowl he shifted over to his side; his rounded hip jutting up from the seat as he reached around behind him to find the lever to recline the chair slightly.

"Hey, Hardy. Planes landed."

"Bite me." Matt grumbled.

Matt's words were followed by a yelp and jump; sending the dark haired man to the floor were he glared up the blonde man grinning down at him. Without speaking he got up and rubbed at the throbbing area; his lips tilted down churlishly.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Bite me.' so I did. You shouldn't say things you don't mean Matty and your language is atrocious. Do you kiss your brother with that mouth?"

Matt opened his mouth to snap at Hunter but instead just reached up and jerked his carry on down and muscled his way to the front of the plane; tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the door to open so they could disembark. After what seemed like years the door finally broke it's seal and they thundered down the walkway; emerging to the flashbulbs of paparazzi and the screams of fans that somehow found out where and when they would be there. With a false smile Matt pushed his way through, stopping only to sign a few autographs and taking a couple of pictures. Once free of the snarled bodies he hurried over to the rental counter; wanting nothing more than to get his car and hot foot it to his hotel.

Things went smoothly and it wasn't long before Matt was ghosting along; the windows rolled completely down and wind tearing at his curls that had escaped his pony tail. Night was giving way to the morning when he pulled into the hotel parking lot and he sat for a moment before getting out and stretching his back; arching it with a growled moan as his vertebrae popped and protested the movement. Other rentals were trickling in and he smiled when Chris pulled in next to him and exited his car; smiling flirtatiously as he offered Matt his elbow. With a genuine laugh Matt linked their arms, winking playfully and acting like a swooning school girl as he and Chris made their way into the building and the front desk.

They joined the back of the line and chit chatted; Matt laughing heartily as Chris recounted his dreary encounter in the airplane bathroom with Ziggler, stating that it was obvious that the bleached blonde loudmouth had probably only decided that morning to be 'gay' and give the other side of the fence a try. Slowly the line moved; both men yawning and leaning sleepily on one another by the time they reached the counter. The poor desk girl looked only marginally better for the time wear of her shift and smiled at the two them as her fingers flew over the keys; the softly clicking and clacking serving only to make their eyelids droop further over their gritty feeling eyes.

With their keys clutched in their slacking grasp they worked their ways to the elevator; Matt looping his arm around Chris' waist and helping support him even though he was much more steady on his own feet. The slow rising and gentle rocking of the car lulled them further to sleep; Chris' head nestled in the hollow of Matt's throat while Matt's cheek was pressed against the top of Chris' head. The tiny ding of the reached floor signal managed to stir them somewhat and they shuffled down the long hall; Matt's eyes blurring the numbers and making him stop and pull the key card from his pocket to recheck the number for his room.

After much blinking and stopping they stood in front of the door that signaled their sleepy salvation. Chris moved around behind Matt, wrapping his arms around Matt's thick waist and leaning against his back; a soft purr rumbling his throat as Matt fought with the card reader, his reaction time to slow from the blanket of fatiuge to get the door open while the tiny blinking light was green. With a growl he finally managed to push the heavy oaken door open and stumble inside; Chris still leaning heavily on his back and mumbling nonsense in his near slumber.

"Ma-Matty, can I stay with you tonight?" He asked; the words interrupted by a yawn that nearly rendered them incomprehendable.

"Ah doan-"

"No."

The forceful voice made them both turn around and Matt glared as much as he sleep fogged brain would allow.

"Now listen here..."

"No you listen Hardy, you can't just invite whomever you want into our room."

"Our room? Excuse me, but this is my room. And I'll have who I damn well please in here."

The sleep ebbed away, the cobwebs trying to cling to Matt's body but his anger singed them and left him standing and staring angrily at the large blonde man that had moved into the room and set his bag at the foot of the bed before stretching out on the large mattress, his interlaced and pillowing his head. Matt heard Chris swallow and watched as his blue eyes darted between him and Hunter, the unsure expression on his face saying every thing and more.

"Fine." Matt turned and after linking his fingers with Chris' started towards the door. "I'll just crash in Jericho's room."

"I didn't give you permission to leave Hardy."

Matt whirled back around; growling when Chris bid them a hasty goodbye before hightailing it from the room, leaving his bag behind in his haste to get away from the uncomfortable tension.

"Permission? I don't need your fucking permission."

"Again with the vulgarities Matt? I think you need refresh your course on manners."

Hunter climbed from the bed and faster than Matt could react had the enraged Southerner bent over the chintzy looking futon couch in the room. Matt struggled, snarling and arching his back in complete concentration of getting the heavier blonde off of him. In the blink of an eye Hunter had him cuffed down; the links of the cuffs clinking against the arm of the couch as Matt fought and yelled to be set free.

"You sorry, low life son of a bitch."

The vemoned words found their mark and Hunter scowled as he yanked the cargos down to Matt's ankles; exposing the rounded backside to him that was still devoid of any coverings save the rumpled pants with the intent of leaving some heavy slaps to the fleshy globes until they burned pinkish and the sounds coming from Matt were a different type of growling and pleading. The action made Matt yelp and moved around; sputtering threats as he tried to cover his naked rear, finally managing to roll himself over the back of the couch and land on his back, his arms now secured above his head. For a second Hunter could only blink; inwardly amazed at the gumption and fight in the dark haired man; but then he set his face back into a scowl as he moved around and knelt down; putting himself eye to eye with the seething man.

"You really are in need of some manners Matt. And I think I'm going to have fun in teaching them to you."

"You're not gonna teach me nothin."

Matt spat the end word; misting Hunter's face with a fine spray of spittle, his eyes molten in anger as his body fairly vibrated with the all consuming emotion. Under other circumstances Hunter was fairly sure that he'd find the sight of Matt bound and helpless extremely exciting; but at that point in the time it felt more like he was watching a ticking bomb, waiting for it to explode and vaporize all foolish enough to be around it. Their eyes caught and clashed, Matt snarling and yanking hard enough on the cuffs to dig them into his skin; making Hunter worry for a moment whether or not he'd hurt himself in his bid to be free.

"Let me the fuck go."

"If you would ask nicely...and promise not to smack me again."

"Neither one of those things is happening so just let me the fuck go already."

"Matty, Matty, Matty. Is it really so hard to say something in a nice way?"

"It is when you've got me naked from the waist down and cuffed; unable to do a damned thing to protect myself."

"Protect yourself from what Matt?" Hunter took a gentle seat on the low coffee table; reaching over to trail his fingers up from Matt's ankle to his inner thigh slowly.

"Fr-from you. From what you've got planned for me."

Matt twitched and pulled his legs up, bringing them as close as he could and glaring when Hunter laughed and let his fingers glide over the smooth skin; the questing fingertips skating over and between the rounded globes, finding the hidden pucker and teasing it lightly before his hand away.

"Hardy I'm not going to hurt you...well ok, I will hurt you but no more than you're seemingly wanting."

"..." Matt blinked a couple of times before he could get his mouth to work; his voice incredulous when it finally obeyed him. "And you call me soft in the head. I don't want hurt..."

"And you're lying. Every time we've been together you've done nothing but whimper and beg with your slutty moans as I pound in and out, causing you that sweet brand of pain that you know you can't find anywhere else. Even now I bet you're fighting off an erection, the feel of those cuffs on your wrists putting you at my mercy..." Hunter trailed off; gently grabbing Matt's legs and straightening them out gently.

Matt's voice caught in his throat and he narrowed his eyes; forcing himself to ignore that truth in Hunter's words even if his body seemed to want to make him a complete liar. The light feeling of hands climbing up over his skin and resting on his thighs had him shifting in an effort to dislodge them but in the end he just stilled and turned his face back to Hunter; his eyes still simmering but the deep, dark depths roiling with anger and just the smallest hint of arousal. He let his legs fall open, the stiff flesh jutting up away from him as he licked at his plump lips; softening his glare and lowering his voice to a sultry purr.

"Hunter...Ah mean sir, if I offer mahself to you..."

"As appealing as that offer is Hardy, I'm still not letting you go until you ask nicely and promise not to slap me." Hunter let his hands slowly wander; cupping the warm heavy sack and fondling the thick and hard shaft as he grinned; his own body screaming at him to take the offer. "So are you gonna behave Matty?"

The seductive gaze and low purr fell away and Matt pulled his legs back up to shield himself; utterly put out that his ruse had been seen through. With a sniff he worked his way over onto his side so that his arms weren't going to be in complete agony; keeping still and silent even though he wanted nothing more than to huff and snarl.

"Suit yourself then Matty. Sleep tight."

Hunter left a kiss to the back of Matt's neck and moved about the room, turning off the lights and changing into his lounge pants before slipping beneath the cool cotton sheets and drifting off with a slight smirk as Matt grumbled from his self imposed night on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly Matt ascended from the depths of sleep; rolling over and rubbing at his eyes lazily. As his hand scoured the dried sleep from the corners of his eyes Matt realized that his hands were free. Blinking rapidly he raised his hands; fairly sure that he had gone to sleep with them secured around the arm on the couch. A cough from somewhere else in the room had him turning quickly and he stopped when his brain wrapped around the knowledge that he was no longer on the couch but in the middle of the large bed.

The cool cotton against his skin felt like heaven after laying on the hot polyester of the couch and he stretched languidly; his hands gripping the headboard as he pointed his toes, tensing his entire body to the point of cramps before allowing himself to relax and practically melt into the mattress. A smile ghosted across his face as he closed his eyes and rolled his head from side to side; wincing slightly at the cricks and snaps that echoed in his ears from the movement. In the back of his mind he grudging admitted that Hunter might not have been as bad as he seemed; but he was damned if he was going to say it aloud.

"You're finally awake."

Matt couldn't help but jump at the suddenly spoken words; his eyes flying open and landing at the foot of the bed where he noticed for the time Hunter was situated. He was sitting at the foot of the bed in a large winged back chair; his blonde hair pulled back in a severe ponytail and wearing a white button down shirt that was left undone and pair of black dress slacks. His bare feet were propped up on the bed and his lips were tilted in a lopsided sort of smirk. With a scowl Matt pulled himself into a sitting position and stared Hunter down; not wanting to admit that he was thankful for Hunter uncuffing him sometime during the night and moving him from the couch to the bed.

"Is that all you're going to do is glare at me?"

"Don't like it?" Matt bit out even though he felt rather ungracious after the kindness Hunter had shown him while he was sleeping.

"No I don't."

"Then leave me alone."

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath as he shook his head.

"Look Hardy, I honestly don't have the time or the patience to play these games with you."

"Games? What games?" Matt screeched as he all but darted from the bed; the sheet clinging to him and wrapping around him like a sarong as his hands crossed over his chest.

The change in Matt's voice didn't faze Hunter; in fact he found it rather funny and had a hard time keeping the ghost of a smile from his face. As the dark haired man began to pace he stood and grabbed him; pulling him close then sitting back down and holding him in his lap. Matt gave a slight struggle; hissing and snarling like a feral animal before he stilled completely, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Gee, never been in this position before...just do what you're going to do and then leave."

"I'm not going to do anything Matt. We need to talk and set the base rules for how things are going to run around here." Hunter growled into Matt's ear; smirking to himself as Matt shivered violently. "You have told me time and time again that you knew what calling me Sir meant and I told you in the beginning that I was taking you as my own."

"Jesus H Christ Hunter, I've already told you that I only said that to get what I wanted. I didn't think you'd take this so seriously. I was drunk and wanted it. We've been over this god knows how many times."

Hunter tilted his head in silent perusal of the man sat in his lap; his brain reading Matt's body language loud and clear even if Matt wasn't aware that the tensions in his body were speaking. For a few minutes Hunter held his tongue so as to gather his thoughts and form a plan of attack.

"You're right Hardy; it was a one time thing. I apologize for trying to force you into something more seeing as how it's _obvious _that you're not at all enticed by what I've done to you so far." He paused for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing. "I realize however that whether or not you see or believe it; you didn't say what you said just to get what you wanted. The words quietly left your lungs and I'm not mistaken, had I not heard them you would have never admitted to having said them at all. Now; I'm offering you a chance Matt to have what I believe deep down you're craving. What is your answer...and this time don't tell me what you _think _I want to hear."

Silence filled the air after Hunter's small speech and Matt's eyes moved rapidly from object to object as he worried his bottom lip. Under other circumstances Hunter was sure that the nervous tick that he seen reflected in the mirror would have had him ready to pin the tanned man down and make the toned body writhe under him; instead he felt his chest tighten as he waited for an answer. Finally a soft sigh escaped the Southerner and he turned to lock gazes with Hunter' his voice low and rough as he spoke.

"I don't want to know how you figured it out, but I-I can-" Matt trailed off and the tightness of Hunter's chest started to send dull pains shooting through him as he watched the internal battle flash across the tanned face. "Please, please Hunter..."

"Please what Matt? Please leave? Please shut the hell up? What are you asking of me?"

Audibly Matt swallowed; his eyes dropping away from Hunter's face as he cleared his throat. his cheeks blooming with fiery color as the words that spilt into the air sounded as if they were dredged up from the very bottom of his soul.

"Ta-take my control Hunter, take this power that I don't want; please."

"You seriously mean that Matt? You for sure want me to take your power and make you mine? Your every move mine to command..."

"Yes, sir."

Slowly and carefully Hunter let his arms fall to his side; his breath still caught painfully in his lungs.

"Matt as your Dom I will not abuse the trust you have given me-"

"Trust? What does trust have to do with anything? There's only person I need in my life and that's me. I know what's stupid and what's not, I don't need someone to tell me."

"It's everything Matt, it all depends on who's letting out the rope." Hunter leaned in and lightly grazed his teeth over Matt's pulse, growling against the warmed flesh as he grabbed Matt's wrists and held them tightly. "You only need the right person to trust to keep you from doing something completely stupid, and now I am that person. Matty, Matty, Matty. You trust without realizing it; every time you go with someone blindly; you're trusting them not to hurt you more than you're wanting. You're trusting them to treat you with the same care and respect that you're treating them with." Hunter lowered his voice and released Matt's hands, watching as he still sat unmoving in his lap.

Matt opened and closed his mouth twice before he moved from Hunter's lap and crawled back into the bed, burrowing under the covers and clinging to one of the fluffy hotel pillows. Tears that had no place in his eyes started to swell and slip down his cheeks; hurriedly he dashed them away when he felt the bed dip, unwilling to let the large blonde see him crying. The blanket around his head was pulled back and he blinked up at Hunter; sniffling quietly and working a scowl on his face.

"What?"

"You don't have to keep hiding who you are Matty, I want to set you free..."

"Freedom. It's not all that's cracked up to be."

The embittered whisper even after Matt's confession made Hunter's heart twist even more in his chest; the small flame for the dark haired man burning brighter than before. Gently he molded himself around the smaller man; wrapping his arms around him and holding loosely but close.

"Free is as good as it gets Matt, with me you can be free to be the person you want, the person that just willingly gave me his power."

"That's sounds nice Hunter, but all those are are pretty words. I'm not new to this Hunter; I know the game and how it goes."

Hunter smirked even though Matt couldn't see it, the tightness in his chest ebbing away as he allowed himself to nuzzle the base of Matt's neck to keep from snickering.

"Not yet Matt but soon you will." He lowered his voice to a mere whisper as he nosed the back of Matt's ear; feeling a little unnerved yet warmed by his need to touch and coddle the slightly trembling man in his arms. "I will take care of you Matt, I will never lay a hand on you out of violence or anger. The only pain you'll feel will be the kind that makes your guts knot and your breath catch in the back of your throat. That is my promise to you Matt; all I ask for in return is your obedience and the same respect that I show you. This means no more slutting around; no more being purposely enticing in public. Do I make myself clear Matty?"

The warm breath puffing against Matt's ear made it hard for him to concentrate on what Hunter was saying; but even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself, he couldn't fight the words that easily slipped from his lips.

"Yes sir, crystal sir."

"Thank you Matt." Hunter left a small kiss to the soft skin beneath Matt's ear and slowly untangled himself, gently easing from the bed. "Now I know this is sudden Matt, so while I'm gone today I want to you think. I want you absolutely sure you want this Matt and if your answer is still the same when I return we'll finish our conversation about the rules."

Matt rolled over onto his back and locked gazes with Hunter, his bottom lip once more caught between his teeth. With a slight smile Hunter leaned down and took Matt's lips in a searing kiss; one hand working it's way into the dark curls and tugging lightly before he pulled away.

"And no more chewing on your lip please. I want to be the one to turn it that pretty shade of red."

Matt ducked his head, murmuring lowly under his breath but nodding and Hunter thumbed the fleshy cheek before moving over to the couch and finishing his dressing; buttoning his shirt up when he stood but leaving the top three buttons undone. He cast his eyes back to the bed, wetting his lips as he watched Matt pull himself into a sitting position; the sheet slipping down his body to catch on his waist and settling down in the valley between his legs. The silence in the room wasn't the awkward kind that had first enclosed them, this one was more contemplative and filled with the promise of something that Hunter had the feeling would change them both.

As quietly as he could he let himself from the room; taking a moment to lean against the door and gather his wits, his brain spinning as he fought all the emotions and feelings that he knew he shouldn't be feeling that soon if at all for Matt. After a few minutes he pushed away and hurried towards the meeting room, already late due to his mental ramblings.

* * *

The sound of the door clinking closed brought Matt from his thoughts and he frowned, his mind screaming at him for giving in and allowing Hunter's-what he was certain were false-promises to sway him. His heart however was another matter, that traitorous organ was whispering seductively that Hunter's words were pure, that he was speaking the truth. With a frustrated growl he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood glaring around the room. Nothing other than the lone black travel case in the corner showed Hunter's presence in the room and even though he didn't want to own up to it; it made Matt feel better that he wasn't completely alone at this hotel.

His own bags sat in an untidy pile near the foot of the bed and he dug through the tiny carry on; his fingers brushing against the tiny hidden compartment where his greatest and most well kept secret was held. Ruefully he laughed as he pulled free the thin leather strip and buckled it quickly around his throat; situating it so that the shining finding was sitting against the pulse in his throat.

"I guess it wasn't the best kept secret if Helmsley was able to figure it out."

He quieted down again; his thoughts tumbling fast and hard through his mind as he fingered and tugged at the well worn strap, it's weight familiar to him, comforting him in ways that no words could ever hope to do. Time lost meaning as he pondered and questioned every thing, every word, every movement that Hunter had made and it all boiled down to the same thing. Hunter knew him-he still wasn't sure how-but he knew him, knew what he needed and wanted to give it to him. It was his choice to take the offering or leave it. As his eyes slowly drifted closed and he slumped against the thick cushioning his mind made it's final decision; the peace that enveloped him as sleep over came him left him smiling.

When Hunter entered the room hours later he stopped; his mouth hanging open when he seen Matt kneeling in the center of the bed, his curly locks secured at the nape of his neck with nothing but the bed sheet draped across himself for modesty. He sucked in a sharp breath a minute later when Matt lifted his head and showed off the thin leather strap around his throat.

"Sir, I offer myself to you in servitude."


End file.
